


Double or Nothing

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gives Harry what he wants and deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double or Nothing

**Title:** Double or Nothing  
 **Author:** **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger implied.   
**Summary:** Severus gives Harry what he wants and deserves.   
**Word Count:** 2350  
 **Genre:** Romance, erotica.  
 **Warnings:** fluff, romance.   
**A/N:** The final installation in my 2009 Adventdrabbles series, Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards. This covers prompt 27: Ice sculpture, 28: winter wonderland, 29: Fairy lights, 30: Scarves and Gloves, and 31: Aurora Borealis.   
**Betas:** Sevfan and Eeyore9990.   
**Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

 

~

Double or Nothing

~

“An ice castle?” Severus frowned at the hotel’s decor. “A bit pretentious.” 

“It’s a Malfoy wedding,” Harry reminded him. “What did you expect?”

“I’d hoped Granger would be a restraining influence,” Severus sighed.

Harry blinked. “You thought a Gryffindor would be restraining?” he said, grinning. “And really, what does it matter what the decor is? It’s their wedding.” A wistful look crossed his face. “Any sort of wedding is a good thing.”

“Indeed,” Severus muttered. Where the hell was Lucius? He hated seeing that look on Harry’s face, the one that looked as though he was again watching everyone else have something he couldn’t have. He could have it, dammit, and Severus was going to give it to him, except bloody Lucius was late with the bloody ring. _Bloody wanker._

“Are you all right?” Harry asked, placing a hand on his arm. “You look upset.” He smiled. “Surely the bad ice sculpture doesn’t matter that much, does it?” 

Severus frowned. The decor did matter, actually. After all, this wasn’t just Granger and Lucius’ wedding that they were making ridiculously ornate, it was to be a double ceremony. Unfortunately, he couldn’t tell Harry any of that just then as it was supposed to be a surprise. _Sod this,_ he thought, opening his mouth to tell Harry everything. 

“There’s Lucius,” Harry said. 

“Ah, Severus. And Potter.” Lucius smirked. “Enjoying yourselves?” 

_You’re late!_ Severus thought fiercely, catching and holding Lucius’ gaze. 

Lucius’ eyes widened. “Ah. Sorry for the delay, I had an errand to run.” He patted his pocket. 

“Indeed. Well, I was just remarking on the ice sculptures,” Severus snarked. 

“Do you like them?” Lucius asked. “They were Draco’s idea.”

“Of course.” Severus almost rolled his eyes. He should have known. He glanced at Harry, and Lucius took the hint immediately. 

“Potter, Hermione is looking for you.” 

“Is she?” Harry frowned. “I’ll just go and find her then, shall I?” 

As he walked away, Lucius discreetly brought out a velvet box. “Per your specifications,” he said, sliding it into Severus’ hand. “And you made a great choice. Elves do superb work. I may have to go back to look for something for Hermione on our anniversary next year.” He leaned close. “I trust the venue met with your approval?” 

Severus inclined his head. “It does look like a winter wonderland,” he conceded, a bit distracted as he opened the box. There, nestled together, were two white and yellow gold rings. The yellow gold was in the shape of a stylized lion, and the white gold looked like a serpent curled around it. 

“I am told,” Lucius said softly, “that a Parseltongue could speak to the snake and get a response.” 

Clearing his throat and tamping down his nerves, Severus snapped the box shut and looked up. “We shall see about that.” 

~

Admittedly, Harry wasn’t that familiar with weddings, but it seemed odd to him to have a reception before the ceremony. Then he shrugged. It was probably some sort of posh, pure-blood, wizarding custom thing. 

Sipping his champagne, he pondered his more immediate problem. Something was bothering Severus, and he had no idea what it was. At first he’d thought it simple discomfort with crowds, but there really weren’t that many people present. In fact, a lot of the people attending were either former colleagues of Severus’ from Hogwarts or friends of Harry’s. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Severus asked, coming up behind him. 

Harry nodded. “It’s okay. Sort of odd to have a reception first, but...” He shrugged. 

“There’s a reason for it, actually.” 

Something about the way Severus was staring at him as he spoke made Harry tingle. “Oh?” he asked, vaguely aware that he was being steered away from the party and out towards what looked like an open-air balcony. “Are you sure we should? It looks cold out. Will we need gloves and scarves?” 

“I doubt it.” Severus opened the door and ushered Harry through. “I thought you would like the view out here,” he murmured as they stepped out onto the private space that turned out to be enclosed. 

Harry gasped. It was beautiful. They had entered an indoor, glass-walled arboretum with a transparent roof. Tiny fairy lights decorated every tree, making the place shimmer. Despite the fact that it was evening, there was a bright light overhead, and as Harry looked up he could barely see the stars in the Nordic sky for the swirling colours. Yellow and rose hues interwove with blue and green; the sky was awash. “Wow!” he whispered. 

“The Aurora Borealis or Northern Lights,” Severus murmured, stepping up behind Harry and enfolding him in his arms. “Appropriately enough, this is a particularly lovely display tonight, for which I am grateful.” 

The note in Severus’ voice made Harry turn to look at him. “Severus?” 

Sinking smoothly to one knee, Severus looked up at him. “I hope you don’t think this high-handed of me,” he whispered. “But I had no desire for a long pre-engagement period. We have been together for a long time, far longer than I ever thought you could put up with a greasy, old curmudgeon like me.”

Harry shook his head. “Severus--” 

“Shh! I’m doing this properly. You deserve no less.” Severus took a deep breath. “I have a question, and it’s not one I have ever asked anyone before, so hear me out.” 

“Yes.” Harry smiled as Severus faltered. “I’m hearing you out, although I’m pretty sure I just gave you my answer.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “You don’t know the question yet.” 

Reaching down, Harry cupped Severus’ cheek. “Whatever it is, if you want it, the answer is yes.” 

Severus’ throat worked for a moment, then, visibly containing himself, he smirked. “Haven’t you leaned over the years not to give unconditional replies to Slytherins?” 

Harry smiled. “Mm hm. And I don’t, to most Slytherins. You’re mine, though. You’d never hurt me, so I don’t have to be careful with you.” 

Turning his head, Severus pressed his lips to Harry’s palm. “We’ll see how you feel in a moment,” he murmured. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black box. 

Harry’s mouth went dry. 

“Harry Potter, will you consent to be my--”

“Oh!” Distracted, Harry looked up to see Hermione standing there. “Has he said yes yet?” she asked. 

Severus, somehow managing to look superior whilst on his knees, glared at her. “If you’ll give me a moment, I was just getting to the question,” he said, tone dry.

Hermione blushed. “Right. Sorry. I’ll just--” She pointed to the reception area. “Lucius and I’ll be in there waiting, then.” 

Severus closed his eyes when she left. “I should tell you this before she comes back, I suppose. You seemed interested in a double bonding ceremony, so I thought we could do this tonight along with Lucius and Granger, although I am not so sure that’s a good--” 

“Severus,” Harry interrupted. “You haven’t asked me yet, remember?” 

“You already said yes.” Severus chuckled at the look on Harry’s face. “Oh very well. Harry Potter, will you bond with m--” 

“Yes!” Harry shouted, throwing himself at Severus and toppling both of them onto the floor of the arboretum. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” 

“You know, there are times,” Severus managed, in between being smothered with kisses, “that Gryffindor enthusiasm is appealing.” 

“Does this mean we can have our ceremony now?” Lucius asked, standing in the doorway. Hermione was trying to peer over his shoulder. 

“Yes!” both Harry and Severus replied. 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps you’d like to change,” he suggested, eyeing their dusty robes. 

Severus didn’t hex him, but it was close, and he later admitted it had only been because Harry had been on top of him, hampering his ability to draw his wand.

~   
The ceremony was short and sacred. Harry clearly loved the bonding rings, and several times Severus caught him whispering to his. Apparently Harry could communicate with both rings, as Severus could have sworn he felt his own ring move at times.

By the time the post ceremony reception started, the despised ice castle sculptures had been replaced by sculptures of lions entwined with snakes. “It seemed apropos given whose weddings are being celebrated,” Lucius murmured when Severus raised an eyebrow. 

The party continued well into the night, but once they had done their duty by cutting the cake and then opening the dancing, along with Lucius and Hermione, Severus was ready to retire with his new husband. 

Harry swayed with him, and Severus stifled a moan. Yes, he was definitely ready to leave. While he knew Harry’s body quite intimately, something about getting to explore him anew that night made Severus’ mouth go dry and his heart pound. 

“Do you think they’d miss us if we left now?” Harry whispered into Severus’ neck. 

Pulling back, Severus stared down at him. “Do you care if they do?” he asked. 

Giving up all pretence, Harry threw his arms about Severus’ neck. “No. I just want to be alone with you.” 

“Well, I did just vow to make you happy not two hours ago,” Severus murmured, arms tightening around Harry. A moment later they were standing in their suite of rooms, one of the two master honeymoon suites the exclusive hotel owned. 

Reaching up, Harry pressed his lips to Severus’ before drawing back, trembling. “So.” 

Inexplicably nervous, Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Indeed.” 

Harry blushed. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” he blurted out. “We’ve done everything together.” 

“Perhaps not everything,” Severus amended. “But enough, you’re correct.” 

“Then why does this feel so...?” Harry waved his hand between them. 

“New?” At his nod, Severus smiled. “Because it is. It’s an important night. The night two become one.” 

“But we’ve had plenty of sex.” Harry blinked up at him.

“Indeed, but never as bonded wizards.” Severus guided Harry over to the bed. “Everything old is new, you see. I know you, you know me, but we are about to know each other on an even deeper level.” His fingers began undoing the buttons on Harry’s dress robes one by one, and, unable to resist, Severus dipped his head and captured Harry’s mouth. 

Harry moaned and their tongues brushed, lingered, moving slowly, tasting, savouring. Harry’s hands began pulling at Severus’ buttons, too, and all the while their mouths still clung, sliding together. 

“Severus--” Harry whispered against Severus’ lips. “God.”

“Mine,” Severus murmured, finally sliding Harry’s robes off to uncover warm skin. 

“Yes,” Harry agreed, drawing Severus down to the bed, running his hands over Severus’ shoulders and arms and back. “All yours.”

It felt as if he’d never really tasted Harry’s Adam’s apple, Severus thought as he sucked Harry’s skin and Harry in turn arched beneath him. And when he nibbled a trail of kisses inside Harry’s elbow only to have Harry rock against him, Severus realised he didn’t really know his husband. _But I shall._

Harry seemed determined to hurry Severus up. Hoarse, gasped pleas whispered against his skin only made Severus more determined to slow down, however, to take his time. 

By the time he had caressed his way down to Harry’s thighs, Severus just knew that he had half-moon shaped indentations in the skin of his shoulders and back from Harry’s nails, not that he minded. 

Severus licked his way down Harry’s legs, nibbling on the back of his knees - that made Harry giggle - and even sucking each toe into his mouth - _that_ made Harry moan. 

“Please--”

Lifting Harry’s leg, Severus draped it over his shoulder, but not before pressing a kiss into Harry’s instep. As he did so, he stared into Harry’s pleasure-hazed eyes. “Every inch of you belongs to me,” he said, voice dark. 

Harry shivered. “Yes.” 

“And every inch of me belongs to you.” 

Harry smiled, face open, trusting. “I know.” 

Somehow, Severus had the wherewithal to Summon lubricant, to prepare Harry, to slide his fingers into him and stretch him until he was writhing, begging, all the while Severus was trembling with his own need. When Severus finally coated his erection and pushed into Harry, it felt as if he was finally whole, and when Harry wrapped his arms around him and drew him down, snogging him breathless even as he bucked up into Severus’ every thrust, Severus gave up that last bit of himself. 

As they moved together, Severus was reminded of his first time flying under his own power, but without the terror and with all the freedom. He closed his eyes.

“Love you,” Harry gasped. 

_Yes._ Eyes flying open, Severus convulsed and simply let go, pouring himself, his life, his soul, into Harry.

Harry arched hard, and a moment later there was wetness spreading between them as Harry shuddered through his orgasm. 

Severus collapsed, and, sated and happier than he could remember being, he fought to regain his breath, even as Harry did the same next to him. 

Harry rolled onto his side and, running his hand through Severus’ hair and behind his neck, pulled him in for a kiss. “Wow, that was brilliant,” he whispered, smiling. “Married sex might kill me.” 

“Well, this is a special occasion.” Severus closed his eyes and drew Harry against him. “We’ll go back to the boring sex soon enough,” he deadpanned.

Harry laughed weakly. “So I guess it’s back to the kinks book when we get home?” he whispered a few minutes later. 

Severus smirked. “Actually, I thought we could try something else,” he purred. Wordlessly, he Summoned his last surprise for the evening. A book flew into his hand, and he showed it to Harry, who looked at the cover. 

His eyes widened. “ _Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards Part Two_?” he cried. “Oh God.” 

“Something to consider as we contemplate resolutions for the New Year.” Harry’s whimper was immensely satisfying.

~

Finis


End file.
